When Will Love Get You?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Ok this ficy is a first for me so be kind. I am branching out from InuXMiroXInu fics! Yeah...I hope. Chap.1 is full of Inuyasha hummor along with some deeper stuff but mostly it's like a funny ep. Anyway here it is enjoy k? InuxKou.
1. This well could use some cusions

Ok this ficy is a first for me! It's InuXKou or KouXInu I'm just not sure yet. I only had so much written out ok? This ficy is for Blutig Schwert who was looking for some fics to this paring and I'm not sure I'd call what Kouga wears a mini skirt but it's hot nonetheless. Kouga has great legs and all the men from that show should dress like Kohaku. keke. =^--_~^= Ok back to topic umm... This is the first for me I've done the puppy and the monk but never the puppy and wolfy. I can only hope it turns out ok. Enjoy Blutig Schwert and of course all you other fans of this paring and maybe a few of you who don't.  
  
WARNINGS: First Time Use Of Pairings, Yaoi, Semi OOC  
  
Aishi Say "Love is not a choice it's a feeling. If you could chose who you love then life would be a lot simpler but also a lot less magical." Behold a hopeless romantic at heart.  
  
--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___  
  
"Kagome what are those?" Shippo asked form his perch on her shoulder.  
  
Kagome smiled holding up the box in her hands. "These are called Cadbury crème eggs and they are soooooooo good it's scary."  
  
Shippo stared at the usagi on the box. "But eggs come from niwatori not usagi?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Oh Shippo. See the Cadbury usagi is tided in with a Western holiday called Easter. Remember how Christmas had Santa?"  
  
"Yeah he brings presents."  
  
"Yep. Well Easter has a usagi that brings candy and pretty colored eggs. Theses are candy. I brought a box for each of you even though it's not Easter yet."  
  
"Only one?" Shippo asked hurt.  
  
"Nope I brought a ton of candy." Shippo giggled happily.  
  
--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___  
  
"I'm going to the well?"  
  
"Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"It's very simple Miroku I am bored out of my mind so I'm going to get some air."  
  
"And what is Lady Kagome should return while you are out?"  
  
"Then she can for me for once. I'm tired of always having to wait on her ass."  
  
"But it's such a nice one?"  
  
"Shut the Hell up will you?"  
  
"Gomen I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yeah I know I'll see you latter stay out of trouble."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Inuyasha nodded walking out the door only to take a step back. "Oh Kagome?!"  
  
"Hi you two. Where are you going Inuyasha?"  
  
"Just for a walk."  
  
"Oh ok then. Here take these."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
"Chocolate and way yummy. You've been such a good boy I decided you deserved a treat."  
  
"Thanks. Keep Miroku out of trouble ok?"  
  
"Sure thing." Inuyasha nodded before walking out. "Candy for mina! Where are the others?"  
  
"With Lady Kaede they should be back soon."  
  
"Good. Isn't the Cadbury usagi kawii beyond all reason?" Miroku blinked. ~Too much sugar again...I hope.~  
  
--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___  
  
"Kouga?"  
  
"Nani?" The young ookami youkai asked turning to look at the speaker  
  
"Is something wrong you seem a little tense?"  
  
"No I'm just bored out of my fur. I'm going for a run." Kouga answered taking off.  
  
--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___  
  
Inuyasha stared down at the violet and yellow box in his hands. They had gotten him thinking and that was never a good thing. He had been sitting there thinking about feeling he had been to deny for who knows how long. He sighed closing his eyes head lowered slightly. It was not fair to Kagome the way he kept her hopes alive. He did care deeply for Kagome, as he did with the rest of the gumi, but he did not care in the way she wanted him to. He had tried so hard he truly had but he could not force himself to life a lie. No matter how the pleasant the lie could be at times. The fact he been trying to ignore for so long was he was not destined to be with Kikyou neither her ordinal from nor her reincarnations. The sooner he accepted his this fact they sooner they could get on with their lives. His depressing mussing were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. "Kagura?!" Inuyasha cried jumping to his feet.  
  
"Hardly mutt face."  
  
"Kouga?!" Inuyasha exclaimed relaxing for the most part. ~What is he doing here?~  
  
"The one and only." Kouga teased bowing. "So why the long face?"  
  
"None of your business ookami." Inuyasha muttered crossing his arms as he sat back down on the well's rim nose up.  
  
"Aw come on? I was being serious." Kouga protested shacking his head.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Why do you care anyway?"  
  
Kouga uncrossed his arms placing his hands on his hips. "And what is that supposed to mean hun inu ears?" He demanded before leaning forward right foot on the rim. "Hey I'm talking to you here?"  
  
Inuyasha snorted glancing at the well-defined leg. "Just what it sounds like you thickheaded ookami."  
  
Kouga folded his arms on his leg. "Problems with Kagome?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked at him. ~He didn't call her my Kagome?!~ "You could say that." He answered looking down.  
  
"Your monk friend is right you should be nicer to her." Inuyasha clenched his fists. ~Miroku~ "Whatcha getting mad at him for you know he's right?"  
  
"Yeah, but don't you dare tell him!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah tell him and I'm dead. So why so touchy anyway?" Kouga sniffed. "I don't smell any of that miasma crap on you?"  
  
"No, it's not Naraku it's Kagome."  
  
"Is she hurt?" Kouga asked concerned.  
  
"She's just fine Kouga so don't worry"  
  
Kouga nodded tapping the rim with his foot. "May I sit?"  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head at his fellow youkai quizzically. This was the longest the two of them had ever talked without a fight a breaking out. He wondered what the other had on his mind as he studied him for a moment. "Yeah sure it's a free world."  
  
"Thanks. So why does this place smell like Kagome? Is this the well she spoke of?" Kouga asked sitting down hands on the rim.  
  
"Yeah. So she told you?"  
  
"She did. The kindhearted Kagome hopes we can put our differences aside and join forces."  
  
"Well we are getting along right now ain't we?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.  
  
Kouga leaned back crossing his long legs. "Go fig hun? So Why aren't we fighting Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked. ~He said my name without any trace of anger or challenge?! Why are we talking anyway?~ "I've just decided you aren't worth my time. I'll take care of you after I've finished with Naraku." The hanyou informed him with his normal arrogant bravo nose upturned only to blink when he heard Kouga laughing. "What's so funny ookami?" Inuyasha demanded annoyed.  
  
"Nothing really. I was just thinking the same thing. Only I can deal with you anytime." Kouga blinked when Inuyasha laughed. "Wha?"  
  
"Now that's funny."  
  
Kouga shook his head ponytail swirling before joining the hanyou in his good-humored laughing. After a few minutes he sniffed catching an unknown scent. "What is that?"  
  
"Hun?" Inuyasha asked looking around sniffing.  
  
"That box by you hand what is it?"  
  
"Oh these?! It's just candy." Inuyasha informed him taking the box in his hands.  
  
"Candy. What's candy?" Kouga asked studying the box.  
  
"It's a human thing. Candy is very sweet and a lot of it comes in small or bite sized pieces. ~I completely forgot I even had these.~  
  
Kouga leaned forward sniffing the box more closely warm breath tickling Inuyasha's fingers. "It smells...interesting."  
  
"Shippo loves the stuff." Kouga nodded expression thoughtful. "Kouga?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm willing to join forces...well at lest until Naraku is killed that is."  
  
Kouga tilted his head at him staring at him for a moment fingers curled around his chin before smiling. "You know I think I'd like that."  
  
"Y..you would?!"  
  
"Sure why not? We should focus all our energy on Naraku not fighting each other besides we do make a good team after all."  
  
"Yes we do...here." Kouga blinked at the box Inuyasha had set in his lap. "Go on enjoy 'em."  
  
Kouga blinked at him. "You sure?"  
  
"Yeah I can get more anytime." Inuyasha assured him rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Thanks...I think."  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha demanded leaning forward so his face was in the ookami's.  
  
"I was just joking. Are all inu youkai this touchy or is it just you?"  
  
"My family has a temper ok? You're one to talk."  
  
"We wolves like to relay on our instincts you inu seem to prefer brute strength."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever works for ya."  
  
"Hum...good point."  
  
"Of course it is. Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked the other stood suddenly.  
  
"Home. I can't spend all day talking to you even it has been nice."  
  
"Kouga wait?"  
  
Kouga turned. "Yes Inuyasha?"  
  
You should come by tomorrow and talk to Kagome. She'll love hearing about our truce and I know she'll be happy to see you're ok."  
  
"Sure thing, jaamataashita Inuyasha!"  
  
"Jaamataashita Kouga!" Kouga winked as he waved saluted before running off. Inuyasha sighed. ~Somethings never change. I guess I outta head back before someone worries.~ with another sighed he rose and headed home.  
  
--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___ ---___--- ___ --- ___  
  
Ookami = Wolf and Jaamataashita = See you tomorrow. See why they shorten it to Ja? I got these form a dictionary so they're spelled right. Mesa no can spell. Anyway please R/R this so I know if I should just stick to the puppy and the monk or not. Be honest but be nice to. I do not responded well to flames. *flicks claws* But say it nicely and I try. 


	2. To Kill by Moonlight

Well look who's back for chapter two? Couldn't stay away hun? Don't forget Shinjitsu no Shi has more yaoi fics then I do, well to Inuyasha anyway, plus fan art. Oh pretty pictures. One reviewer -falling in the darkness- mentioned they like the pair fighting and was a little sad that they didn't. For your sake I'll try and put a good fight in a chapter just for you. I hope I didn't keep the rest of you waiting too long. If so gomen nashi minna.  
  
Warnings: More yaoish chapter, Inuyasha vs. Kagome moments,  
  
Aishi Say "Bitch at wemon for makeing my life harder." It just screams Inuyasha no?  
  
--- --- ------ --- ------ ---   
  
Kouga sat down on his bed sniffing at the box in his hands. Most of the remaining wolves were out with his remaining clan hunting so he was mostly alone. He slid his claw under the top flap of the box opening it. A tan wolf sniffed walking up to him. "Hey Broke Fang. This isn't for you it's human food." The wolf snorted almost distastefully. Kouga ignored him pulling out one of the foil wrapped eggs. "This does not look or feel like food." With a shrug he bit it frowning and spitting it out. "Gah! Hun?" Kouga stuck a clawed finger into the white and orange goo inside the egg. "Goo?" He sniffed it. "Is this the food?" Broke Fang shook his head walking out. "Oh you're a lot of help." Kouga called at the departing wolf. Curious he placed his claw in his mouth sucking the white crème off as he pulled it out. "This ain't too bad."  
  
--- --- ------ --- ------ ---   
  
"Are you all better now Inuyasha?"  
  
"I was fine Kagome. I just don't like being cooped up in doors."  
  
"Oh. I need to go home on Wednesday ok?"  
  
"When's Wednesday?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow."  
  
"Oh...fine whatever."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"I said it was fine." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome toke a step back. "Ok gomen _geez _bite my head off."  
  
"Well why not you do it to me all the damn time?"  
  
"Well you're a jerk."  
  
"And you're a bitch. Kikyou never abused me like you do!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
Inuyasha toke his collar in his hand. "You just _love _having me on a leash and you damn well know it!"  
  
Kagome threw her hands up. "I'm not going to even try and talk to you today. Maybe tomorrow we can talk this all out but not today. I'm going to see Sango now. Excuse me Miroku?"  
  
Miroku watched Kagome storm past before smacking Inuyasha upside his head. "Baka. What did you do this time?"  
  
"Don't do that! She's not leaving so drop it alright?" Inuyasha growled golden eyes narrowed.  
  
Miroku held up his hands. "Peace Inuyasha? What is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing you can help me with ok?"  
  
"As you wish but I am here if you change your mind." Miroku reminded him turning.  
  
"Can you fall out of love with someone?" Inuyasha asked stopping the monk.  
  
"Of course Inuyasha over time all feeling can change."  
  
"Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Sometimes yes sometimes no. Fifty years is a long time to some a mere moment to others. Just something to keep in mind."  
  
"Miroku do I...do I have the right to kill Kikyou? I can't stand to see her like she is."  
  
"You can not kill that which is already dead Inuyasha. She is nothing more then a fragment wandering amongst the living. Laying her to rest is the only humane thing to do."  
  
"But I'm not human?"  
  
"Part of you is. If you want I'll do it?"  
  
"No...I couldn't save her then but I sure as hell can now."  
  
"Just don't do it alone the gumi is here for you."  
  
"I'll remember that. Can you help with something?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"How can I make Kagome not be mad at me anymore?"  
  
"On'na are very fickle Inuyasha but I'll see what I can do."  
  
--- --- ------ --- ------ ---   
  
"What did he do now?"  
  
"He got all snappy then compared me to Kikyou so I left. Why does he have to do that? I may be Kikyou but I'm also Kagome he seems to forget that all the time."  
  
"Well he does get hit in the head a lot." Sango reminded her rubbing her chin in thought. "For him Kikyou's death isn't in the distant past so he hasn't had a lot of time to get over her and now she's back plus there is you which only makes him even more confused. You should be more patient with him."  
  
"What like you are with Miroku?"  
  
"We are not...what did you call it? Going out."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Please Kagome this isn't about Miroku and me it's about Inuyasha and you."  
  
"I know but...I really don't want to think about him right now."  
  
"I'm sure tomorrow everything will be back to normal.."  
  
"I hope so Sango. I need a nice long soak. Ja."  
  
"Ja Kagome." -I wonder what set him off this time?-  
  
--- --- ------ --- ------ ---   
  
Inuyasha sighed moping up in one of his many trees. -Why do on'na have to be so damn complicated?- He blinked when he saw a deer run past him quickly brought down by a dark blur. -Oh great someone else to piss me off.- "Hey you this is my forest."  
  
"Is it now Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kouga?! Oh it's only you."  
  
"Only? That hurts mutt face." Kouga teased tearing a leg free. "Care for some?"  
  
"It's raw?"  
  
"Yeah so? It's better that way." Inuyasha watched him tear another leg free before biting into it. "Don't tell me you only eat your meat cooked like a _human_?" He teased.  
  
"No, it's just been a while."  
  
Kouga nodded handing him the leg. "Yeah humans can be so squeamish."  
  
"You don't mine sharing your kill?"  
  
"Nah, besides you said it's your forest."  
  
"Yeah the humans call it that." Inuyasha informed him biting in the leg. "Not bad."  
  
"Well of course I wouldn't waste my time chasing something that wouldn't even taste good. That's so human."  
  
"You still coming by tomorrow?"  
  
"I was planning on it. Why did something come up?"  
  
"No just checking. Ack!" Inuyasha started coughing.  
  
"You alright?" Kouga asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, fine...just got some blood up my nose."  
  
Kouga chuckled. "Yeah that is annoying. Don't worry about it."  
  
"At lest deer don't smell like humans."  
  
"Don't taste like them either a little sweeter then them."  
  
"I keep forgetting ookami will kill anything."  
  
"Well why not humans kill many types of youkai for our furs, claws, whatever so why not kill them back? We are not as waste full as the humans."  
  
"I wouldn't mention that around either Kagome or Sango if I was you."  
  
"Yes the kind heart Kagome would be most distressed."  
  
"Yeah and Sango would try to off ya."  
  
"Off? Do you mean kill?"  
  
"Hun? Oh yeah kill gomen Kagome's slang seems to be rubbing off."  
  
"Don't worry about it we ookami have our own slang I'm surprised I haven't lost any of you yet."  
  
"I don't think you've ever used any of it."  
  
"Oh...well that would explain it."  
  
Inuyasha nodded teeth gnawing at the bone. "Can I have another?"  
  
"Help your self Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled ripping off another leg and tearing into it. "Poor deprived thing. How long has it been since you had a good kill?"  
  
"Over fifty years. I was bond to this bia ss tree for most of them but still."  
  
"I could never stand that."  
  
"Well I am a hanyou and a inu we aren't quite as primal as you ookami."  
  
"It's probably your human blood that allows you live more like them then other youkai."  
  
"Yeah. As long as you didn't kill and eat humans the gumi would accept you."  
  
"I guess I could for the sake of my pack."  
  
"_Mine_ I'm the leader not you."  
  
"Ookami do battle to decide who leads but all our fights seem to get the others involved as well. Maybe just maybe I could stand being a beta instead of an alpha."  
  
"You lost me there."  
  
"Alpha are the leaders beta their commanders or replacements if they should be killed."  
  
"So I'm the alpha?"  
  
"Yes and that monk seems to be your beta."  
  
"Miroku? I guess so but I never thought about it. He's always there to back me up."  
  
"That is the beta's job."  
  
"So you would back me up? What about your pack?"  
  
"They are safe enough besides they can join another pack if they want."  
  
"They wouldn't come with you?"  
  
"They are too baka to adapt to the human world." Kouga tossed his bone away before slamming a fist into the deer pulling out a rib. "As it stands I may not be able to do it either. I have a tail human's would notice this."  
  
"You look more human then me. I got white hair and inu ears you could cover yours and the tail you can write off as furs you are wearing fur after all."  
  
"So I'd look human but I don't feel human."  
  
"So what? People either accept me being around or I scare them you can do the same. It is very ookami."  
  
Kouga smiled before sitting down pulling another rib free. "True enough. I guess I'll give it a try. If it dosen't work out I can always just go home."  
  
"Yeah. Hey hand me one of those?" Inuyasha asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"Well those _sleeves_ make it impractical to just grab one your self. Here."  
  
"I like these _sleeves_. Inu like long billowy sleeves alright?"  
  
"They look great on you but I would never wear them."  
  
"You'd trip on them."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"With the way you swirl around you would."  
  
"I'm very flexible."  
  
"Your body maybe."  
  
"Honestly." Kouga muttered throwing the bone away reaching for another rib.  
  
"You know this is kindda of fun."  
  
"We're just talking?"  
  
"I know but it's nice talking to someone who understands the thrill of being a youkai and why I want to be a pure one."  
  
"I'm sure your friends understand why even if they do not think you should became one."  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"If you become pure blooded you'd lose your otousan's sword. You really seem to like it."  
  
"Miroku can have it. After Naraku is killed he'll lose his wind tunnel but he'll still want to help people."  
  
"If you can part with the sword then yes. You could easily protect the pack as a pure youkai."  
  
"You'd have to give up your shards?"  
  
"I know but by then I wouldn't need them anymore. Every day I get stronger on my own. After losing my one shard I decided it was foolish to relay solely on their power."  
  
"Smart." Inuyasha admitted yawning.  
  
"So glad you agree."  
  
"Blah, blah, and blah." Inuyasha muttered curling up beside Kouga.  
  
"Won't your friends worry if they wake and you're not there?"  
  
"Let 'em worry" Inuyasha murmured clawed right hand resting gently on Kouga's tail.  
  
Kouga glanced at him and sighed. "As you wish." He nibbled on his rib looking up when some of his ookami stepped out of the shadows. "Go head I'm done." The ookami pulled the deer away leaving them alone. Kouga smiled as he curled up in a ball next to Inuyasha. He was a ookami so he gave the action no mind as he drifted off to the sound of feeding ookami.  
  
--- --- ------ --- ------ ---   
  
Gomen nashi for let this fic sit for a while but I've been so Yu-Gi-Oh! Obsessed I've hardly been working on anything else. In chapter three Kouga and Inuyasha will fight so those of you who love that will be happy. R/R to inspire me to work more on this other wise it may just sit for a while. Gomen but that is what happens. I only have so many hours a day to work about 3-5 a day and none on the weekends. Two younger sisters will do that to you. So if you want more you had better tell me. Ja. 


End file.
